


Bait For The Hunter

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, episode tag - Toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Amoral_Angel in Numb3rs_NewYear 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bait For The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amoral_Angel in Numb3rs_NewYear 2007.

When Don had mentioned Edgerton, Charlie knew he'd have to go to Sibley with him. He'd started plotting immediately, perched upon the desk, his mind racing with graphs and mountains and paths, all overimposed on the memory of a grinning mouth and sharp questioning eyes.

All the way there he'd been reminiscing his first encounter with Edgerton. He remembered with surprise that he'd been the first to set the terms of their dialogue on "provocation", questioning the agent's assessment of the case, feeling like Edgerton was a threat to his privileged position, to his appreciation and competence. Edgerton had given as good as he got and more, but he'd kept a guarded sort of distance. Several times he'd gotten the feeling that Edgerton wanted to say more, to do more, half-gestures that didn't seem congruent with his efficient personality, and Charlie had wondered.

Don pulled the car into the parking lot and Charlie felt the thrill of anticipation.

He was grinning from ear to ear when he saw the familiar tall silhouette waiting for them in front of the hotel, and was pleased to see an answering grin.

"Ah, Professor Eppes. Charlie. Never missing out on an opportunity to help the law, are you?" Edgerton said.

"Yeah, I've even sacrificed the fascinating task of paper grading in order to join you in this boring pursuit, and the sunny mountains and evergreen forests had no influence on my decision, at all."

"Actually, it was when he heard about your being on the case that he suddenly cleared his schedule," Don nudged him gently with an elbow, grinning widely.

"Really?" Edgerton's voice kept with the general tone of the conversation, but Charlie thought he detected real interest behind the voice and his heart beat slightly faster.

He smiled into his tea mug.

"I couldn't miss the chance to once again demonstrate the virtually limitless power of math to the unbelievers."

"Oh, I'm a believer, all right."

Don's phone rang and he went outside to talk. Edgerton looked intently at Charlie.

"So, miss me?"

"No," said Charlie, because the truth was more complicated, "but now that you're here, and I'm here..."

Now that he was here, Charlie was feeling the familiar mix of emotions he felt around Ian. The man was a grinning puzzle, a perpetual challenge. It had taken Charlie some time to realize that challenge didn't mean adversity, that they didn't have to play chess to have a duel of the minds.

Edgerton gestured at him with the McHugh tea mug.

"Now that you're here, I can't wait for you to amaze me again with your numbers magic."

"You know, I object to the use of the word magic. It's not magic. It's a very reputable science..."

"He's just riling you up, Charlie," said Don.

Charlie knew. Of course he was, and he'd been counting on it. It was all part of the game. He tipped his own tea mug at him and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Edgerton's.

* * *

Charlie following Edgerton into his room was also part of the game, it was the part they'd been heading to all evening on a certain level of the conversation, the same way that solving the case and finding McHugh's whereabouts had been the main topic.

Ian closed the door and turned the key with a soft sound. Charlie bit his lip and turned to him.

Ian seemed to surround Charlie like a siege, though Charlie wasn't resisting. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something forbidden, something dangerous. Ian was a dangerous man. Not to him, no, but the knowledge was enough.

Ian bent down and Charlie leaned up to meet him, but Ian kissed him on the neck instead, and Charlie closed his eyes in pleasure and relief. He'd been afraid he wouldn't be interesting anymore, that Edgerton would have considered him a solved puzzle. Something must have shown on his face, because Ian smiled and said "Stop overthinking things, Charlie."

"Can't... can't help it," Charlie tried to speak nonchalantly, despite the warmth spreading throughout his body, "anymore than you can stop chasing."

Ian tangled his fingers in Charlie's hair and kissed him some more, trailing his lips on Charlie's collarbone, while his left hand was already moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Distributive attention," Ian whispered in his ear, "almost as important as focus. And now stop thinking. This is not a chase, Charlie. This is just you and me."

It wasn't a lie, and it wasn't entirely true either, but Charlie didn't care, because Ian's hands, roaming warm and strong over his body, were more eloquent than any truth or lie, and Charlie trailed his fingers along Ian's lean arms and back or clung on to his shoulders and let his thoughts melt under Ian's controlled strength.


End file.
